


Girl Talk

by bfcastex_mod



Category: Brute Force (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Content, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcastex_mod/pseuds/bfcastex_mod
Collections: Brute Force Podcast Exchange Round 1





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octopodian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopodian/gifts).



[listen and download the audio here!](https://app.box.com/s/bf9g0oil9gdzui13pgrqq1nykzecksal)


End file.
